Cathodic protection of steel in concrete using sacrificial anodes buried in the concrete and attached to the reinforcing bars is well known.
In PCT Published Application WO94/29496 of Aston Material Services Limited is provided a method for cathodically protecting reinforcing members in concrete using a sacrificial anode such as zinc or zinc alloy. In this published application and in the commercially available product arising from the application there is provided a puck-shaped anode body which has a coupling wire attached thereto. In the commercially available products manufactured in accordance with this disclosure there are in fact two such pairs of (four [4]) wires arranged diametrically opposed on the puck and extending outwardly therefrom as a flexible connection wire for attachment to an exposed steel reinforcement member. This arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,857 (Davison) issued Feb. 27, 2001 and assigned to Foseco International. A similar arrangement is also shown schematically in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,346 (Whitmore) issued Dec. 26, 2000. The disclosures of the above cited documents are incorporated herein by reference.